Lover Mode
by tattoohero
Summary: Takes place during the events of Mass Effect 3. A collections of one-shots where Commander Leia Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni go from being the Commander of the Normandy and the Shadow Broker to being lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Lover Mode**

Dr. Liara T'Soni is working at one of the terminals in her office aboard the Normandy SR-2. She is coordinating relief effort for her home planet of Thessia after the Reapers invaded the planet. The Shadow Broker's grief from seeing the Reapers invade and start to destroy her home world is lingering, but she knows Shepard is right. She can't let it overwhelm her and it's not her fault. There is too much at stake.

Liara isn't sure which is bothering her more. Thessia's destruction, Javik's comments about her people's ancient history, or her mother keeping the secret of the Prothean beacon from her. All three togther has been overwhelming, but she has pushed most of those feeling aside to concentrate on helping the refugees from Thessia. Now she knows how Garrus and Shepard feel seeing their home get destroyed by the Reapers. They are handling it like the soldiers they are.

Commander Leia Shepard walks in to see Liara working at her terminal. The human walks over to the asari. She wraps her arms around Liara's waist and places her chin on T'Soni's right shoulder. "How are you doing, Liara?" asks Leia before she gives her love a soft peck on the cheek.

"I'm feeling better, Shepard. Thank you for checking in on me," answers T'Soni. She continues to pay more attention to her monitor than to Shepard. Her fingers move across the keyboard with determination Liara lacked a couple of hours ago.

"Meet me in my quarters in fifteen minutes, T'Soni," replies Commander Shepard. The Commander heads towards the door. Liara starts to reply, but Shepard turns, looks over her shoulder saying, "That's an order." Shepard leaves Liara's office before she can protest.

Dr. T'Soni stops typing and looks to her right as the door to her office closes. "Aye, aye. Commander." The asari looks down to her terminal again. "Glyph, continue to help coordinate rescue efforts on Thessia. I seem to have a meeting with the Commander," says Liara as she leave her office to meet Shepard in her quarters.

The Shadow Broker's VI drone answers, "Of course, Dr. T'Soni. Have a pleasant day."

Leia Shepard is sitting on the 'L' shaped sofa relaxing, wondering what she is going to say to Liara when she arrives. She knows she needs to comfort her love more than she did a few hours ago. Shepard knows she was in full Commander mode and that got Liara working again. Leia feels Liara needs her more as a lover not her Commander.

Liara knocks on the door to Shepard's quarters. Instead of waiting for Leia to either come to the door or tell her to "come in", Liara walks into the quarters. She puts a soft smile on her face when she sees Leia out of her Alliance uniform and in the N7 hoodie and a pair of cargo pants. "You wanted to see me, Commander?" asks the Shadow Broker. She is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Please, take a seat, Shadow Broker," comments Leia with a smirk on her face. Leia pats the spot on the couch next to her. She figures if Liara is going to call her Commander in private then she is going to call T'Soni, Shadow Broker.

Sitting down next to Commander Shepard, Liara places her head on Leia's shoulder. "I need to work, Shepard. It keeps me focused."

"Liara, I need you to take some time for yourself. Now more than ever. We are headed to the Newton System. Cerberus has attacked a communication hub on Ontarom." says Shepard as she wraps her arm around T'Soni's shoulder and pulls her closer.

Sighing with contentment in Shepard's embrace, Liara asks, "Okay, Leia. I'll relax. Anything you want to talk about?" Closing her eyes, Liara feels the warmth of Leia's embrace. Feeling her body relax for the first time since they left Thessia.

Leia thinks about that for a moment. There is a lot of things she wants to talk about. Most of it are topics that will not help them to relax. Shepard deflects the question and remains quiet on the subject. "Nothing comes to mind. Who says we have to talk about anything." An idea pops into Shepard's head. She remembers the last time they were together and the massage she attempted to give Liara. "Remember the bad massage I gave you before I went to Earth?"

"Yes. I would not call it bad. I did enjoy it. Think your hand is up for it?" asks Liara with a playful tone in her voice. She takes Leia's right hand with her left hand.

Shepard chuckles and gives Liara her smirk. "Yes, I think my hand is up for it. Would you care for a massage, Liara?" Leia rubs her thumb over Liara's finger as they hold hands.

T'Soni thinks for a moment before answering Shepard's question. The asari smiles at the human sitting next to her then leans over and softly kisses Leia's cheek. "How about a rain check? When we have a little more time."

"You sure, Liara?" asks Leia. She moves her head to kiss the top of Liara's head.

"Yes, I'm sure," replies the asari. She lies her head back on Shepard's shoulder. Sitting in silence and enjoying the moment along with Shepard's company, Dr. T'Soni thinks about all the things Shepard has done for her since they met on Therum three years ago. From saving her from the Prothean security bubble and the geth to forcing her to talk to Matriarch Aethyta. "Thank you."

The 'thank you' comes from left field. Leia is curious. What T'Soni is thanking her for? It really doesn't matter to Shepard what Liara's reason for the comment. If there is a 'thank you' to be said. It should come from Shepard. The Commander knows it too. Without Liara, finding Ilos and the schematics for the Crucible would have been impossible. With Liara's knowledge of the Protheans plus Shepard's knack of doing the impossible is the only reason they have gotten this far.

Leia closes her eyes, gives Liara a squeeze before replying, "You're welcome. I should thank you though, so thank you, Liara." Shepard opens her eyes again and watches the fish swim around in the tank on the other side of the quarters. She has added more fish to the tank during the last trip to the Citadel and now the tank looks full. The two eels from Khar'shan give the tank a slight menacing look.

Liara T'Soni looks over to the fish tank. Noticing for the first time the two eels, Liara gets off the couch and walks over to the tank for a closer look. The Shadow Broker notices the different types of fish in the tank. Leia has added a few new types of fish. From jellyfish from a Hanar colony to the eels from Khar'shan. "When did you buy the Khar'shan Snapping Eels?" asks Liara.

"I bought them the last time we were at the Citadel. You don't like them?" asks the Commander. Shepard joins T'Soni by the fish tank. She wraps her left arm around Liara's waist. "They do have a look about them, don't they?"

"I know I shouldn't be, but I am surprised you bought the eels, Leia," says Liara with a hint of surprise in her voice. She gives Shepard a sideways glace and gives her love a grin.

Shepard places her right hand over her heart while saying in a joking manner, "You wound me, Liara. I didn't think I could do anything to surprise you. Especially since I can't surprise you with anything." Leia turns to face the asari standing next to her. She reaches out with her hand and caresses the asari's cheek.

Liara ignores Shepard's comments and kisses the human Spectre full on the lips. The Shadow Broker forces the Spectre against the fish tank as they continue to kiss. T'Soni breaks the kiss to say, "I should get back to work, Shepard."

"You sure, Liara?" asks Leia. She reaches up again to cup Liara's cheek with her hand.

"Yes, I'm sure. If we go to the Citadel again, we should go for a walk," replies Dr. T'Soni as she gives Shepard another kiss on the lips.

T'Soni starts to walk away when Shepard grabs her arm gently to ask, "Wait, a minute, Liara. Are you asking me out on a date? I thought you said people like use don't have dates?" Leia gives Liara a smirk.

Chuckling as she heads up the couple of steps, Liara answers, "Yes, Commander. I'm asking you out on a date. Or would you rather I send you a message about it?" Sarcasm radiates from Liara's lips when as she asks her question.

Leia watches Liara walk away. She is standing with one foot in front of the other with her arms folded across her chest. Shepard's head is leaning to the left with her smirk showing. "No, I don't need a message. I do have a couple of people I need to give the delivery information about the artifacts we have found during our mission. They are on the Citadel. I hope they can and will help Hackett and the Crucible. When I'm finished, I'll find you. Then we can go for a walk."

Liara grins from ear to ear and nods in agreement. The Shadow Broker leaves Commander Shepard's quarters to head to her own quarters two decks below. Liara thinks about how much she loves the Commander. And how fortunate she is that Shepard feels the same way. After the elevator stops on the crew deck, Liara goes to her office to continue to help the refugees from Thessia. It is the least she can do. I also keeps her busy and helps keep her focused on the task at hand. Defeating the Reapers and helping as many people as possible.

Citadel-After Mission to Sanctuary

Commander Leia Shepard gives the last item she has located to the turian standing at a terminal down the hall from the human embassy. The turian is or was looking for ciphers from Cerberus, so they can break any Cerberus encryption in the future. Shepard looks at the time on her omni-tool. She knows she needs to head back to the Normandy and prepare for their assault on The Illusive Man's base. As Shepard walks towards the elevator to take her to the Presidium Commons to meet with Dr. Liara T'Soni. She thinks this is the first time in her life she has put personal wants and desires before duty. Shepard doesn't feel one ounce of guilt by it. If she is going to tell Liara to take some time for herself, then she needs to do the same. Even Garrus thinks a little R & R is good for her mental state.

Shepard walks past the broken window left over from the coup attempt by Udina, past the apartments, and down a couple sets of stairs before she reaches Liara. She is standing in her favorite spot, a little sitting area next to a few shops in the Meridian Plaza Markets. Leia asks as she leans on the railing next to the asari, "Ready to go for our walk, doctor?"

"Yes, Commander," answers Dr. T'Soni. She smiles at Shepard while taking the Spectre's hand. Liara leads them away from the markets, so they can have their walk in one of the Presidium gardens. She is hoping it is less crowded, but with the influx of refugees. The Shadow Brokers doubts that will actually be the case.

The couple takes their time walking from the markets to the garden area. Neither one is talking or saying much. They know the final battle against Cerberus is next and then they'll head to Earth soon with the fleets the Commander has rallied for support. Shepard doesn't think there is a species that has not helped in one form or another. She even has support from the batarian, Balak. This war is affecting everyone and Shepard has united almost everyone.

Liara stops by some flowers native to Thessia. They are a purplish-red in color with a scent that reminds the Commander of roses, but the flowers have a lily look to them. Liara thinks about Thessia and how they couldn't save her home and Cerberus got away with the data they need to finish the Crucible. T'Soni also feels confident about their chances against the Cerberus base. The Illusive Man has no where left to hide now. Same as the yahg a few months ago.

"You okay, Liara? You're awful quiet," remarks Leia Shepard as she lets go of Liara's hand to wrap her arm around the asari's waist. She pulls T'Soni closer to give the Shadow Broker a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm fine, Shepard. I'm more worried about you than I am about me," answers Liara as she hugs Shepard tightly then places a soft kiss on the human's cheek. The asari maiden whispers in the human's ear, "The better question is, are you alright, Commander?"

Leia is not wanting to answer the question posed to her by Liara. At least not here on the Citadel. Alone in either Liara's office or her quarters is the only place she'll answer that question truthfully. Here, she'll say what people need to hear to keep their moral up. "I'm fine, Liara. I'd rather not talk about work. Heard anything from Matriarch Aethyta since the coup attempt?" asks the human Spectre.

T'Soni shakes her head 'no' to Shepard's question. "No, I haven't. I know I should worry about her, but I don't. What about you, Shepard? Heard anything from your mom?" asks Liara. Liara already knows the answer to the question. It seems to Liara that Shepard is not wanting to answer any heavy questions, so she thought she would ask a question that has a happy answer.

A soft smile crosses Shepard's lips when she thinks about her mother, Hannah Shepard. "I haven't heard from her directly, but Admiral Hackett did inform me she's been promoted to Fleet Admiral and is working logistics for the Crucible. For now, she's safe. I hope it stays that way, Liara. I didn't talk to her while I was on Earth. Hackett says she is proud of what I am doing. Which makes me happy. I never want to let my mom down."

"I'm glad to hear that, Shepard. We can always use more good news. I would love to meet her, Shepard," replies Liara as they continue their walk around on of the gardens.

They stop a couple more time to take in the view of the different plants in the garden. Shepard notices the time, it's getting late. "We need to get back to the Normandy. Duty calls," comments Leia with a heavy heart. Shepard would rather stay here with Liara and enjoy themselves more. Duty calls and she has put off doing her duty long enough. Time to get back to it. Leia gives Liara another kiss before saying, "I would love for you to meet my mom.

"I would enjoy that, Shepard. Okay, let's go. We both have work to do," says Liara. The tone in her voice is the same as Shepard's, heavy-hearted. Neither one wants to go back, but they both know they must.

Shepard is starting to feel a ping of guilt about putting personal feelings before duty. Before taking another step, Leia says, "Liara, I must confess something to you before we go back." The Spectre looks at Liara and tries to give her a heart warming smile, but isn't doing a very good job of it. "This is the first time I have ever put my personal feelings before my duty. We should have left already. I feel like I am putting it off and I know I'm not actually doing that. That is what it feels like."

The Shadow Broker turns to face her love. She places both hands on Leia's face, gives her a sweet smile before saying, "You're not putting it off. You're leading by example. Didn't Garrus tell you not long ago, you needed a little R & R during this war? You're taking time for yourself, Shepard. Isn't that what you told me to do a few days ago?" Liara gives Shepard a kiss on the lips then on the cheek. She whispers soft enough so only Leia can hear her, "You and I both know that once we leave here. We will not have any more time for R & R until this war is over."

Commander Shepard nods and grins at Liara. Listening to Liara, helps her in ways even she doesn't always understand. The human leans in kisses the asari passionately. After Leia breaks away from the kiss, she says, "You're right. Thanks, T'Soni. We need to get going." Shepard takes T'Soni's hand as they make their way back to Dock D24. They don't take their time nor do they walk with urgency. The human/asari couple walk as a normal pace, like normal people.

The Spectre is feeling a little better. Leia isn't sure if she can really do what everyone is expecting her to do. She will either defeat the Reapers or die trying. She knows without either Liara or Garrus with her in this fight, she wouldn't have gotten this far. Hackett and Anderson both have faith in her. The entire Normandy crew will follow her to hell and back if that is what it takes. Those things give Shepard the strength to keep going, but no one gives her the determination to continue fighting like the love of her life, Dr. Liara T'Soni and her best friend, Garrus Vakarian.

A/N:I am working on a couple of stories. I don't know when I will be posting them. In the mean time, I hope you enjoyed this one. I may add more like this one to add to scenes from the game in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

After finding out about Tiptree and the asari huntress and hearing Liara telling Joker about the refugees from Tiptree.

Commander Leia Shepard walks into the Shadow Broker's office. Shepard needs Dr. T'Soni's advice. Leia walks over to Liara, gives her a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. "I need your advice, Liara. I found out something today when I was at the hospital giving intel to people there."

Dr. T'Soni turns to face Shepard while asking, "What did you find out?" She gives Shepard her full attention.

Leia sits on one of the loveseats next to Liara's bed. "I think I might have found out what happened to Joker's sister, Hilary." Shepard pauses and sighs before continuing, "There was an asari huntress suffering from PTSD talking in the lobby with another asari. She was telling her what happened on Tiptree. From the sounds of it, Liara. She had to kill Joker's sister. She even said Hilary was her name and about fifteen. Which is the age of Joker's sister, I think. How do I tell him, Liara? And when?"

Liara follows Shepard to the loveseat and sits on the edge of the bed facing the human Commander. "I don't know what to say, Shepard. I told Joker not long ago that I got information about some refugees from Tiptree and it was mostly children. I don't have names," replies the Shadow Broker.

Shepard has her hands rubbing her temples, thinking. She is unsure if she should tell Joker or not. Maybe it's not his sister. What are the chances of there being two people about fifteen with the name Hilary? Liara has given Joker a sliver of hope his sister is still alive. How can I take that hope away? The Commander looks at the beautiful asari sitting across from her. "You gave him some hope, Liara. How can I take that from him?"

"You don't, Shepard. You know this. It can wait. You don't even know if it is the same Hilary. I will admit. It sounds like it could be her, but I wouldn't tell Joker. At least not yet," answers T'Soni. Liara takes Leia's hands and holds them as she looks in the human's eyes. She sees the pressure of her command and the lives of the entire galaxy riding on her every decision. She also sees the will to see this to the end. Liara moves closer to put her forehead against Leia's.

Leia feels the warmth radiating from T'Soni. The human says, "You're right, I do know I shouldn't tell him now. I heard what you told him and it made me think I should. Thanks, Liara. Between you and Garrus. I don't know..."

Before Shepard could finish her sentence, Liara's lips overtake Shepard's. The kiss washes away a sliver of the Commander's worries and stress. In a flash, Liara is straddling Leia's lap as their kiss grows deeper. Their bodies are tight against the other. Shepard's hands snake their way across the asari's back causing her to gasp. T'Soni rakes her fingers through Leia's hair, pulling on it, forcing Shepard's head to move backwards exposing more of her neck.

Liara starts to kiss on her love's neck when Comm Specialist Traynor's voice comes over the speaker, killing the moment. "Commander, Admiral Anderson is available on vid comm." The Shadow Broker chuckles while thinking to herself, figures. We can never truly be alone. There is always more work to do. Some day, Shepard, some day. She gets off Shepard's lap, "Duty calls. I'm sure I have work piling up."

Shepard doesn't respond to Traynor's message as she gets off the loveseat. "I know. I'm sorry. Thank you, doc. I should go." Leia gives Liara a sincere smile along with a quick kiss on the lips before heading out the office door. Shepard feels more relaxed than she did before seeing Liara. Thinking more clearly. As she rides the elevator to the CIC deck, Shepard thinks it is the people around her who are keeping her going. Liara and Garrus especially. She knows the end is rapidly approaching and if fate is with her, she'll be able to retire and spend the rest of her life with Dr. T'Soni.

T'Soni watches Shepard leave her office. The Shadow Broker notices the slight difference in her love's walk. Shepard seems more relaxed than before, Liara doesn't think it will last long. The grin on Liara's face is a happy one. She is content. Content with her role in helping win this war. Content with her relationship with Commander Shepard. There are two things Dr. Liara T'Soni wants more than anything. For this war to end and for her and Shepard to have more time together.

–

A/N: Yes, very short. But this collection of stories will be short one-shots. Maybe not as short as this one, but none will be multiple chapters. I have ideas about expanding the following: Shepard and Liara's talk on the Normandy when Liara tells Leia what happened to the SB base. The time capsule scene. After Liara talks to Aethyta. After the Cerberus base. Citadel date in Act 2. Two of these will play off of my "Hard Choices" story. If you have read that, you'll noticed the refereneces.

I do not know when I will be posting the next one. I've not written it yet. Until then. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**The List**

Commander Leia Shepard is in her private quarters listening to soft music and typing out a list on a data pad. Shepard moves the desk by the models of the different ships she put together during the mission to stop the Collectors. The same models the Alliance moved to different parts of the Normandy and Shepard had to locate them. If they took them down to add the other display case, why not put them back when they're done? It looks like they're done with the Captain's Quarters. Shepard shakes that thought out of her head, they were not done retrofitting the Normandy when the Reapers attacked. So, of course nothing is where it belongs. No fish, no models.

Leia tosses the data pad on the chair next to the small table near the Commander's bed and changes out of her uniform and into a more causal outfit of black shorts and a dark blue N7 t-shirt. She picks up the data pad and continues to type out a list. The list of reasons she was glad to see Dr. Liara T'Soni on Mars.

Liara said she would like to see the list, so Leia decides to make a top ten list and give it to her.

Reasons I was happy to see you on Mars:

1-Knowing you are alive

2-Being able to hold your hands

3-Being able to kiss your soft tender lips

4-Knowing you'll give me intel I can trust

5-Being able to hold you in my arms

6-Knowing when we left Mars, we would be together on the Normandy

7-Knowing I would again feel your skin against mine

8-Being able to cook for you. But then I would have to cook for the entire crew. So, scratch that.

8a-Being able to see your smiling face on a daily basis

9-Being able to again hear the cute sounds you make when my hands or lips hit certain spots on your body.

10-Waking up with you next to me

Bonus-You being able to hear me say "I love you, Liara."

The Commander looks over her list, knowing she should add more, but top ten is enough. She walks over to the comm, hits a button, and says, "Liara, If you're free, I have that list you wanted to see. Come to my cabin."

"I'll be right up, Commander," answers Liara. The asari tries to keep her voice calm and stoic. Hearing Shepard asking her to come up to her cabin, makes Liara a little excited. She calms herself before heading to the elevator.

Leia hears a knock at the door and says, "Come in." She gets out of the chair to meet Liara by the fish tank. The empty fish tank that use to have fish in it when she turned the ship over to the Alliance. Leia wonders briefly were her fish went, but pushes those thoughts aside when Liara walks through the door. Shepard smiles at Liara, "I've missed you, Liara." The Commander's stance is inviting with her hands in front of her while off to the side.

Liara quicken her pace and walks into Shepard's waiting arms, "I've missed you too, Leia. Goddess, how I've missed you." She presses her lips against Shepard's for a passionate kiss.

"Well, I can check off one item from my list. Maybe two," jokes Commander Shepard after they break their kiss. The human takes the blue hand of the asari and leads her down the stairs to the "L" shaped couch. They both sit down next to each other with Liara leaning against Shepard and Leia holding T'Soni in her arms. "Guess that is check mark number three."

"Did you actually make a list?" asks Dr. T'Soni.

Shepard moves to grab the data pad from the table and hands it to the Shadow Broker, "I actually made a list. I think we can checked off three items. No, I think four."

T'Soni sits up and looks over the list. She glances at Shepard without moving her head more than a centimeter or two at most. "I like this list. Especially number nine." Liara's grin grows into a smile as she kisses Shepard again passionately on the lips.

Leia's lips move from Liara's lips and moves to Liara's neck. A soft gasp escapes Liara's lips as Shepard nips at the folds on the asari's neck. A grin appears on the human's face, "I think that's check mark five, doctor. Lets go for six. I love you, Liara."

Another gasp from Liara before she puts a little distance between her and Commander Shepard. "I love you too, Leia." The Shadow Broker starts to unfasten her armor and leaves a few pieces on the floor next to the couch as Liara makes her way the few steps to the bed. "Instead of cooking for me. Take me out to dinner the next time we are on the Citadel. And not the Apollo Cafe. I think the rest of your list we can check off tonight." The last piece of Liara's armor hits the floor.

Commander Shepard keeps a keen eye on all the asari's movements. She picks up the data pad again to see which one they haven't done yet. Leia knows she made a simple list, but these are the top ten reasons why she was happy to see Liara on Mars. Especially reason number one. Shepard pretends to trip over the trail of armor from the couch to the bed. She lands on the bed with a cheeky grin on her face. "What? You don't want any more of my lumpy gravy?" teases Shepard as she lies next to the naked asari.

"It's not that, my love, I don't want to torture the rest of the crew with your lumpy gravy," replies Liara as she removes Shepard from her clothes. With the human's hand still above her head, Liara's fingers intertwine with Shepard's. T'Soni starts teasing Leia's neck with her lips. With each sound Shepard makes, causes Liara to become more sensual in her movements against the Commander.

Shepard runs her fingers across Liara's back until she reaches the small of the asari's back. She applies enough pressure to cause Liara to gasp and for her eyes to go from their normal blue color to solid black. Their bodies, minds sync into one for roughly an hour.

By the time Joker gets on the ship's comm to inform the Commander they are approaching, they're curled up together lightly sleeping. Shepard thanks Joker and gets out of bed. "Well, Liara, looks like it's time to get Primarch Fedoiran to the war summit."

Liara says as she puts on her armor, "Duty calls. I'll meet you at the shuttle and I'll work on the final item on your list. I do believe it is number four." The Shadow Broker checks the list one more time and memorizes it. She gives Shepard a quick kiss on the check before leaving Shepard's quarters. Liara turns to look behind her and gives Leia a coy look and a wink before the door to the Loft closes.

Commander Leia Shepard looks over her uniform to make sure it looks tidy. As much as Liara is on her mind, she pushes her personal thoughts to the back of her mind and focuses on the task at hand. The turian Councilor, Sparatus, wants her to retrieve the turian Primarch from Palaven's biggest moon, Menae for a war summit with the asari and salarians. Now, it's time to retrieve the Primarch.

–

A/N: I finally got back around to writing more shorts set during Mass Effect 3. I have one more after this one, I'll post it next week and that will be it for the shorts. I've decided to spend my energy working on part two to Kaja's story. Monday I will post the next chapter to "Crossroads". There are still a few more weeks before that story is completely posted. Maybe by then, I'll have a few chapters to part two written.

See everyone next week and I hope you enjoyed this short.


	4. A Note Left Behind

**A/N: Warning. Contains spoilers from the Extended Cut DLC. If you have not played it yet, read at your own risk. You've been warned. :)**

**A Note Left Behind**

After Cerberus base, before going to Earth

Commander Shepard is sitting alone in her quarters typing on a data pad. Watching the videos about the Lazarus project, hearing the talk between the Illusive Man and a Cerberus operative has caused Shepard to think about her death and how it changed Liara. Maybe that is why she has never talked to Liara about her feelings on the topic. Why Liara never knew the doubts that floated around in her head since waking up on the Cerberus station. Since meeting Liara on Illium, Leia has felt guilt for not getting into the escape pod with Joker.

Seeing Liara use the exact words her mother, Matriarch Benezia, said to them on Noveria, hits Shepard's heart hard. If Leia is good at one thing, it's how to push her feelings aside and get the job done. No matter the odds. The longer this war goes on, the harder it's getting for Shepard to keep those feelings at bay. Liara means everything to Shepard and she feels lucky that Liara shares those feelings. Leia finishes typing on the data pad. She looks is over before putting it a drawer with her clothes for the time being.

There is a knock on the door, Commander Shepard says loud enough to be heard, "It's open. Come in." Leia sits on the 'L' shaped couch with her ankle on her knee.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into Commander Shepard's quarters. She joins Shepard on the couch. "You okay, Shepard?" asks the Shadow Broker.

"Yes, I'm fine, Liara. Are you?" Shepard returns the question to Liara. She reaches over and takes Liara's hand into her's. Their fingers intertwine with each other.

"I'm ready to go. Glyph tells me I've checked my equipment seven times already," replies Liara. The asari puts her head on Shepard's shoulder as they sit on the couch in a quiet moment.

The couple sits and enjoys the quiet moment. They both know any time now, things will be anything but quiet. Joker comes over the comm, "Commander, we have a priority message from Admiral Hackett requesting to come aboard."

Shepard sighs and gives Liara a smile. "Permission granted."

"Aye, Commander," replies Joker.

Leia gives Liara a kiss on the cheek then rises to greet Admiral Hackett. "Duty calls. I love you, Liara."

"I know. I'll meet you at the shuttle. I love you too, Leia," says Liara as she follows Shepard to the elevator. Shepard gets off on the deck 2 to greet Admiral Hackett while Liara goes to the crew deck to get ready for the upcoming battle on Earth.

–

Normandy's Crew Deck-Memorial Wall

Liara looks at Commander Shepard's name on a plate to attach to the memorial wall on the Normandy. She looks up with a baby smile on her face before she starts to place Shepard's name to the wall above Admiral Anderson's name. Liara runs her hands over Shepard's name again then hands the name plate to Major Alenko. "I can't believe she's gone, Major. I can't put her name with the others until I know for certain she's gone. I have a glimmer of hope, she's hurt and is still alive."

The Shadow Broker walks away from the rest of the crew and heads to her office. Liara has always known the promise she asked Shepard to give her was impossible to keep. She wishes at times she hadn't asked for Shepard to promise to always come back. After seeing Palaven and the other worlds being attacked by the Reapers, Liara has known this was a possible outcome. One of them survives, while the other one does not.

Before she gets to the door, Major Kaidan Alenko stops her, "Liara, they said the Citadel blew up. Shepard was on the Citadel. And Liara, if you need anything, let me know."

"Until I see a body, Kaidan, I'm not giving up hope. I can't." Liara looks away with tears in her eyes. "And Major, thank you." Liara walks into her office, leaving Kaidan standing next to the door.

The entire crew of the Normandy is somber. Everyone is glad the war is over, but the lost of Commander Shepard is setting the crew's somber mood. Her body hasn't been recovered, but no one thinks she survived the Citadel blowing up. Liara wants to find Shepard's body. She needs to know if Shepard is really gone and not just missing.

Liara instructs Glyph to put any mention of Commander Shepard as top priority. Grief starts to take hold of Liara's heart. Tears stream down her cheek. Liara also knew this day would come. It came sooner rather than later like she would have preferred. There is also a tiny glimmer of hope still shining in Liara's heart that Shepard is still alive. Dr. T'Soni tried to focus on the hope Leia is still alive.

There is a knock at the door. Liara isn't in the mood for visitors, but answers the door anyway. It's Tali and Garrus. Liara faintly smiles at the couple. Garrus asks, "Need anything, Liara?"

"No, Garrus. Thanks for asking." replies Dr. T'Soni.

Tali gives her friend a hug, "We've been talking to Kaidan. He agrees. We think you should pack Shepard's things from her quarters. I'll help if you want me to, Liara."

Liara shakes her head. "I'm not ready to do that, Tali. I can't lose hope she's still alive. Not until I see her body."

"I understand, Liara. Garrus and I can do it for you. If you want. We're here if you need anything." Tali hugs Liara again. The quarian isn't sure what to say. She feels lucky. Garrus came back. Shepard made sure of that when she called in the Normandy to evac him and Liara.

"I'd appreciate that very much. Thank you, Tali. Garrus." The asari turns away from her friends and walks over to her bed. She lies across the bed, crying. She says quietly, "Not again, Leia. Not again."

Tali and Garrus leave Liara's room and to tell Alenko they will pack Shepard's things and give them to Liara. And if Liara doesn't want them, they should send Shepard's things to her mother, Rear Admiral Hannah Shepard. Major Alenko agrees with that too.

Thirty minutes later, Tali knocks on Liara's door once more. The Shadow Broker unlocks the door to allow Tali in. The quarian walks in to the room holding a data pad. "Liara, I found this when packing up some clothes. It's for you."

Tears are still rolling down Liara's blue cheeks. She doesn't even bother to wipe her face before taking the data pad from Tali. "Thank you." are the only words Liara manages to say.

Tali replies, "You're welcome, Liara." She leaves the asari alone with the data pad left behind by Commander Shepard.

Liara returns to her bed, curls up with a pillow, and starts reading the data pad.

_This is for Dr. Liara T'Soni. If someone finds this, please forward this to her._

_Liara-_

_If you are reading this, then either I'm missing or gone. Chances are I'm gone. I did what was needed to end this war, Liara. I'm sorry, I broke my promise. Sometimes things are beyond our control and I feel this is one of those time. Maybe this has always been my fate, Liara. It's not what I wanted, but I think this is how it ends. Things look more desperate than before. I don't know what we're going to face when we get to Earth. I know it's not looking good, Liara._

_There are many things I want to say to you. But this damn war has gotten in the way. I can't say this enough, Liara. I love you. You mean everything to me. No matter what happens, I will always love you. But if I am gone, please, Liara. Remember me, but move on. There shouldn't be anyone to seek revenge on this time._

_You said to me you wished you had joined me back on Illium. I would have liked that, but I'm glad you didn't. I don't think we would be where we are today if you had joined me to stop the Collectors. Liara, we might have been apart during that time, but we both did what we needed to do. I needed to stop the Collectors, you needed to deal with the Shadow Broker. Without those resources, we would not have known about the Crucible. I know that wasn't part of the plan, but you were right. Those resources did help us. _

_I meant what I said. I could not have done this without you. I'm just a soldier, Liara. Because of you, I've become must more than that. I will always be the one, everyone remembers for defeating the Reapers. If that is the outcome. But I had help, I didn't do it alone. We got to Ilos because of you. We got the Crucible plans because of you. I didn't do these things, Liara. You did. Thank you and I love you. And yes, it would be easy to get lost up there among the stars. As much as I love that idea, you know me, Liara T'Soni, I can't walk away from this fight. It was hard enough leaving Earth when the attack started. It's what I had to do. I'll continue to do until this war is over._

_Since watching the vids on the Illusive Man's base, I have felt nothing but guilt. Guilt that me dying caused you to do things I know are not you. Guilt that you felt you had to go after the Shadow Broker. I have always understood why you did what you did. I would have done the same thing. But now, I'm afraid you'll go and be a recluse. Liara, please don't. It's not what I want for you. If being an information broker really makes you happy, Liara. Please continue down that path. But if not, walk away. You seem happiest when doing research on the Protheans. Go back to doing that, Liara. Write your book with Javik. Then you can write a book about me. I think I'd like that. _

_I will always love you, Liara. _

_Always,_

_Leia Shepard_

Liara hugs the data pad against her body. "Oh, Leia. I love you. Come back to me, my love." The Shadow Broker lies on her bed and thinks about nothing but her brief time with Commander Leia Shepard. She notices one thing from her message. She didn't write Commander before her name. It makes her think. Think Shepard was willing to retire, so they could be together. Have a future together with the blue children. The future Liara doubts she'll ever have with the human. The asari closes her eyes with tears still streaming down her cheeks and continues to think about Shepard with a glimmer of hope that once again luck will be with her.

Glyph floats closer to the bed. He says in his polite, but mono-toned voice, "Doctor, I have found something about Commander..."

–

A/N: This is the last short in this series. I originally was planning on writing more, but after the EC. I want to write a new arc dealing with events after the game not what was happening in game. The shorts were a way for me to fill in the time while waiting for the Extended Cut DLC.

New chapter for "Crossroads" is Monday, stayed tuned for that and I am currently working on Part 2 and will start posting that story after I post the remaining "Crossroads" chapters.

I hope you enjoyed the shorts, I did enjoy writing them. Even if this one was hard at times.


End file.
